In preparing and tying artificial fishing flies, strands of hair, commonly natural deer hair, are often used. Deer hair, desirable for many artificial flies, is hollow and will float on water. The hairs, cut from a pelt, are naturally closed at the terminus, and open at the cut or sheared end. When the fly is tied, the open end is closed by thread in the tying process. Such fly tying and assembly is well known to those skilled in the art and is not the subject of the present invention.
The hairs used in tying flies are often and preferably held in a tamp device until they are needed. The tamp device includes a hollow cylindrical member, open at both ends. The operator pushes the hairs into the hollow member at one open end, and, when the hair is needed, tamps the tube at the opposite end and pulls the desired hairs out from the tamp end of the tube with his or her fingers. A problem or inconvenience with such a device is that the tamp end of the cylinder containing the hairs comprises a substantially planar circular edge whereby it is difficult to retrieve the hairs from the small circular opening. It is to the elimination of such an inconvenience that the present invention is directed.